


short storys from Akademi High

by avalina_hallows



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Crack, Many POVs, in this ayato and ayano are related and ayato can feel things, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: tumblr.com/blog/amandaamosdeviantart.com/amandaamoshttps://www.podserve.fm/dashboard/episode/21985wattpad.com/user/amandaamos23
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. cinnamon roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr.com/blog/amandaamos
> 
> deviantart.com/amandaamos
> 
> https://www.podserve.fm/dashboard/episode/21985
> 
> wattpad.com/user/amandaamos23

what people think about when Amai offers food  
taro: oh shes so sweet  
ayano: must resit urge to hug  
oasana:cute so cute such cute food senpai will love these kizana:yas food  
oka:t-thank you amai  
asu:thanks i needed some energy  
muja:thank you amai-shij  
osoro:takes plate of octopus snacks  
mida:thank darling  
hanako:hugs amai and says thank you  
megami:thank i need this for the debate


	2. baka maina

how the charters react to osana saying baka  
taro: why do i hang out with this girl  
ayano:this girl did not just baka senpai  
amai:so thats a no to the cupcakes  
kizana:shes annoying as fuck but shes my freind  
oka: please leave your scareing the demons  
asu:i wish i slap you  
muja: wh what are you saying  
mida:what git this ornage slice out of my classroom  
osoro:hits her with a bat because this bitch annoys her  
hanako:i cant understand this  
megami:you are a very annoying orange slice


	3. all hail Kizana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these are things that probly happen

Kizana is a himedere This type of character is one who has traits of a stereotypical, snooty princess and want to be treated as such  
taro: umm what do i do  
ayano:trying to figure out how the tornado twirls defiy gravity  
amai:werid but okay want a octopus hotdog osana;baka your werid but my best freind oka:could you not do this here  
asu:i want to slap the ever loveing bitch out of you  
muja:you should go  
osoro:hits her with barrel of gun because of how fucking annoying she is  
mida:please get off your desk and stop pretending to be juiliet  
hanako:uh huh i i agree shell go away  
megami:its nice to see your so inthusiatic but please stop


	4. please stop your scareing us oka

oka after the ritual  
taro: should i get muja   
ayano: i want to join the occult club   
oasana:uh um you okay  
amai:want a cup... never mind ill just leave these here procedes to put plate at door and run away  
kizana:uhm freind are you okay  
asu:i am gonna get Genka Kunahito  
muja: are you okay oka come here sit down   
osoro: what the fuck uh uh just leave what the fuck  
mida: are you okay i am worryed kind of  
hanako: oka-chan are you okay i am worryed  
megami: uhm please follow me to the nurses office oka so we can deal with this properly


	5. asu being a over achiver

asu over working herself  
taro: hey sit down you dont need to work so hard  
ayano: what do i do  
oasana: come on lets go to the lockers  
amai:eat these theyl give you some energy  
kizana:calm down and brethe now go relax  
muja:i dismis you from your duitys untill you get better  
osoro:um come on letss go to muja i anit heartless  
mida:dear you should really stop doing all that extra work  
hanako:aso-chan you need to stop pushing your self  
megami:as student concil president i comand you to stop overworking yourself


	6. muja being a clumbzy jelly bean

when muja is a jelly bean who is just a little clumzly  
taro: shes so sweet  
ayano: do i have to kill her shes so sweet and kind  
oasana; thanks nurse kina   
amai: so funny and a little bit of a clutz  
kizana:shes so nice how can she even work  
oka:thanks miss god shes so pink my eyes  
asu:she always helps when me or the team gets hurt  
osoro: pretty kind  
mida:such a doll   
hanako:like a big sister  
megami:i belive she would excell as a nurse


	7. mida being mida

mida being mida  
taro: some body save me  
ayano: please save us  
oasana:your very werid  
amai:miss please cover up  
kizana:um you shouldnt do that  
oka:ahh my eyes  
asu:i need to report  
muja:she is very odd  
osoro:i dislike this woman  
hanako:wat is going on  
megami:all in favor of fireing mida say i


	8. Osoro being a badass

Osoro when she is a badass  
taro: she intrests me  
ayano: i like her coat  
oasana:kind of scared for taros safety  
amai:i leave snacks at the hangout spot for them   
kizana:i dont care as long as she doesnt mess anything up  
oka:odd very odd  
asu:i worry but i belive she is okay  
muja:i just wish she would stop comeing in with so many scars  
mida: scares me that girl does   
hanako: very scary   
megami: i worry for the safety of the shcool


	9. hanako being hanako

hanako

taro: while she is my sister she does get annoying  
ayano: very annoying but shes cute  
oasana:she talks alot but shes just to cute  
amai:my little taste tester  
kizana:she can be a bother  
oka:i dont like her  
asu:she really should be in middle  
muja:she is young  
osoro:very dangores for such a young person  
mida:confuseing and annoying at times yet i can not bring my self to kick to her out megami:okay we have a 6th grader in high lets get her back to her grade because everyone is complaining


	10. Megami  protecter of the shcool

when megami is a big sister   
taro: she is very helpful  
ayano: she is very helpful and protective   
oasana:she takes a alot of care of the shcool  
amai:shes very sweet and always wants to help  
kizana:she is alway ready and standing tall  
oka:she doesnt mind my habits so i like her  
asu:shes super amazing and figures everything out  
muja:she knows how to fix everything  
osoro:she doesnt take avantage of us  
mida:such a doll and careing  
hanako:like a sister


	11. match makeing

osana calls a freind meeting exluding ayano  
osana i says okay i am am bored and i want to get yan-chan a love raise hand if you aggree  
Uekiya Oka Midori and Miyuji raise there hands  
okay but who any ideas  
uekiya:gejiu tsuka  
oka says okay thats all nice but remebr the thing yan-chan told us she cant feel she only told us and some others how would they feel a connecton she doesnt know what love feels like or anything she said she only feels hollow megami says righttt i forgot that part well how about we still try first up on is gejiu lets see if it works osana says i didt know youd do something so out of charcter megami says well its for ayano and i want her to feel something witch will be next on the choping block after this

uekiya told gejiu someone want to meet him at a fountanit she has a ear peace and osana told ayano the same thing heres how it went  
ayano:hi gejiu right osana said you wanted to meet me  
gejiu:hi ayano you look nice  
ayano:thank you  
they both leave with gejiu haveing a slight blush and ayano seeming even more confesed it did not work at all so abort misson boyfreind day 2


	12. help me!sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in japan people can date cousins dont ask why i looked it up so thats werid also ayayno and ayato are halfsiblings  
> the female rivels have crush in ayato  
> the male riveals like ayano

ayato runs to his cousin ayano saying help there after me she cocks her head saying who ayato is it osanas brother or megamis brother who he says worse its Kizano hes trying to force me into a dress for a play ayano says okay? just lock the thetere club doors he says tried it hey i got a idea you go to my shcool for 2 weeks and i go to yours meaning you have to deal with  
Osano  
Amao  
Kizano  
Oko  
Aso  
Mujo  
Mido  
Osoro  
Hanako  
Megamo  
info-kun  
Taeko  
and i have to deal with  
Osana  
Amai  
Kizana  
Oka  
Asu  
Muja  
Mida  
Osoro  
Hanako  
Megami  
taro  
info-chan  
deal ayano shakes his hand saying deal ayato starting monday witch is 2 days from know i go to yours and you go to mine


	13. day 1

i arrive at akadami high and find my way to the student concil room from the times i came here for meetings and things and say hi to someone  
ayato:hi my sister told me to look for Megami  
megami: hello i am megami i dont recognize you are you new?  
ayato:sort of me and my sister ayano made a deal that she goes to my school and i go to hers its kind of silly  
megami:oh i know her shes a good freind of mind  
ayato:thats great to know i was worryed  
megamu: its okay how about after class i show you around  
ayato:that sounds great see you later  
end of covno  
i went to class at 8:30 with and after class it was lunch and megami shows me around and i meet everyone  
Osana hello your yan-chans brother right  
Amai hi nice to meet you would you like a cupcake i nod and amai puts one in my hand before megami can say anything  
Kizana megamo drags me out of the drama room before kizana can talk  
Oka hi you may want leave she says while grabing a book  
Aso hello i just finshed runing a lap it nice to meet you thouth  
Muia hello  
Mida hi who might you be i telll her and he says ayato i belive your in my class  
taro hi nice to meet you taeko talks about you when you help her  
Osoro avoid  
Hanako says hello hanako talks about you as a brother  
after that i go to my final class and goes home


	14. day 2

i take the bus with osana to shcool afterward i went to class with mida-sensei after ward find a note saying meet me at the art room please i than went to my last class of the day after class i went to the club room and saw a red haired boy who greeted me saying hi names Geiju yours i tell him ayato and ask why he wanted to talk he says your ayano brother right i say yes? he contined was wondering if could paint your sister i say okay she will probly let you il ask her later shes at my shcool he nodded and said thanks i go h to the cooking club to help amai with bakeing and in the end windup covered in flour eggs and we are laughing i hug amai saying that was fun she says ayato that was fun lets clean up and get to home and i go home and tell ayano about geiju she said okay tell him when i get back illl help him


	15. day 3

take the bus with osana to shcool and i went to class with mida-sensei he is odd i go to the fountain with taro we spend lunch reading today osana handed me a bento box i tryed handing it back saying its okay she just take it after i ate i went to the occult club and me and oka wrote some poems and talked i found another note saying meet me at the club room i than went to my last class of the day after class i went to the club room and saw kizana who said ayato can you help me with this script i say okay and we perfrom a couple of them


	16. day 4

i take the bus with osana who gives me another bento box at shcool i went to class and on my way out i tell Geiju my sister said yes and i went to the Student Council and helped out with things i than went to my last class of the day after class i go to the occult club room with oka and she says aytao i was wonderig if youd help me with a ritual i say okay sure and i went home and me and ayano cooked rice


	17. day 5

i gave up on agureing with osana about the bento thing i went to class for lunch me and taro sat and ate and he told me my sister was really nice to help him i found a note i my tempory locker telling me to go to the gym i than went to my last class of the day afterwards i went to the gym and asu met me saying hey ayato glad you came i was wondering if you wanted to take a run i aggre and we run the track and talk for 1 hour before we get tired and go to she lockers he tossed a towel at me and said here your sweating alot lets get something from the vending machince we grab some water and she says that was really fun ayano are you free tommorw because i was wondering if youd want to take a run with me i say sure i am free ill meet you at the park around 11:00 and than ill get us some lunch


	18. day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heres what heppend yesterday   
> ayato and aso joged intill 12:00 than went to the maid cafe where ayano works and got some food and ayato and aso walked home

i walk with osana who gives me koba bento box i thanked him by buying us ramen i went to class and went to lunch with taro he talked about how hard it is telling the twins apart and that taeko gave hanako the heart pin so they could tell them apart after eating i went to the last class and i my arm got glass stuck in it muju takes it out and cleans it i thank her and helped her clean up than i went home 1 hour late and with a bandgae on my arm asuka makes slightly burned chicken we eat it thouth it still tastes good but ayanos the better the chef


	19. day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bewarned this will contain some things that might feel uncomfetble and this is based on when i feel i am being flirted with i am sorry if i make anyone upset and i will delete this chapter if anyone feels unsettled by it also i felt very unsettled while writeing this that i had to take a brake from my ptsd but i had to write it because i had a goal and figured get the worst one over with first than the best and i just just arghh felt like i was going to throw up and felt disguted with my self that i wrote this i just gave up because my head waas like nope nope nope i hate this and worse shes like over 20  
> hes 18 kill me i hate myself because of this this happens in real life this is why i want to killmyself and dont mind me takeing out my anger for my sexual abuse on mida and i kind of just coped and pasted so i wouldent have to tourture my hands and brain

i walk with osana who gives me a chess plate bento box i thanked him by buying us coffe i went to class and went to lunch with taro he talked about how he once saw the photo club leader following ayano once i said ill check iit out later after eating i went to my last class and before i left i got callled up by mido-sensei who said ayato you ve been doing so well i think you deserve a reward uhm miss may i leave she said ayato you know if you want i can i found my self pinned to a wall with my teacher towering over me. you look cute"Before anything could happen A bag was thrown at her and followed by a kick on the face, leaving her with a bleeding nose then she got tackled Osana is angrier than usual and looks like she's about to skin her alive.amai is hugging me kizana is being threatening, she is holding a katana (pretty sure that's not a prop) up to Mida neck. Oka haveing things with him as he is pouring salt and chanting whatever occult stuff he’s saying. Asu is holding her down and yelling in her ears. And , Muju is on the floor because he tripped on his coat but yelling curses at mido Osoro is pointing his gun (pretty sure its loaded)in midos face taro is kicking him hanoko is if eyes could kill mido would be dead while she hugs me megami is stomping on midas head and kanashi is takeing pics probly for her info website and i leave and tell ayano about it and she goes to akadami and comes home later sweaty and bloody and tells me that mida wont be doing that again and about hers and i do the same


	20. day 8

i take the bus with osana to shcool afterward i went to class with mida-sensei who quickly looked down i am guessing ayano did something that scared her for lunch i went to the fountain with taro we spent the lunch hour reading i than went to my last class of the day after class i went to drama club and spent a hour helping kizana with sricpts witch got confusing i than went to the bus stop and i saw Osoro who didnt seem to notice me we waited in silence for a while,   
"So uh," Osoro brought her hand our of her skirt pocket and to her chest before clearing her throat. "What's your name?"  
"Ayato. Ayato Aishi." i told her  
"Ah" Osoro moved her eyes to the ground. so why you waiten out here i tell her i am late because of kizana she laughs a high warm laugh and says yah she is known for being a bit snobish i say so why you out so late she says uh lets just say bussnis i tell her that she reminds me of my sister a mystey who can be quite scary she replys with hey your ayanos brother right i say yes and she says shes got nerves of steel i dont know how she puts up with osana i say yah osana can be overwhelmeing" anyway i think you bus is here and shes righ i say see you


	21. day 9

i walk with osano who gives me a i bought us coffes and some food for him i went to class and during lunch with taro who told me that hanaoko wanted to come over after shcool so after class i went to the yamada house where i grab one of the hanokos and hanoko said how are you today i repy good and we play some bored games than i tell her i have to take her home if\ she says okay! we walk and i tell her about the 11 day trip mom and dad went on and asuka and ayano that where the only ones home she left after i got homee and finally it was ayano turn to cook so she made anpan and rice witch tastes like a goddess made it even asuka loves it


	22. Chapter 22

i walk with osano who gives me a veggie bento box i bought us coffes and some food for him i went to class and went to lunch with taeko who told me that megami wanted me to go to the student council room and after class i did and he said ayato i was wondering if you would set up a party i aggree and tell her i will and that i will tell everyone about it she said thanks i see why magamo is freinds with you and that tommorw at 8 theyll come to my house


	23. day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in akadami high midori has finnaly got it in her freinds head that there game chacters so thats why they know and i am using update Night by   
> Yandere_Rock as my base but changeing it

Ayato reclined on his large couch. Still have a day til his parents got back. The door bell rang and the black haired boy sighed, he could already here bitching from outside of his door. It was going to be a fun night.

The argument was between the two most argumentative people in school of course: Osana Najimi and Kizana Sunobu. They were talking about something stupid, probably another question of who was best rival. By the time Ayato had made it to the door Kizana and Osana were in a fight, Amai trying to break it up, Megami throwing phones at them in an attempt to knock one of them out, Asu and Osoro pulling them apart. Oka hid in a bush, Mida (yes she was invited out of guilt for whatever his sister did )was laughing at the puny ordeal with Muja trying to get the other adult to take it seriously, and Hanako and Kokona were cheering on their respective close ones and so on. Ayato just walked outside, and dragged Osana to the couch. The other girls followed, with nothing else to do. Ayato would've remarked about how unusual it was for the girls to fight, but Osana and Kizana picked fights with everyone so this was no real surprise.

Once everyone got settled the girls took out what they brought to this party. Osana and Kizana argued they brought themselves and that was enough (reminding Ayato the difficulties of being friends with a one note stereotype), Amai brought cupcakes and cookies, Oka brought some gummy candys, the substitutes brought alcohol (well Mida brought alcohol, Muja failed to stop her), and Megami brought a phone to play the video on. The others brought nothing, but Ayato didn't mind. less work for him

As Megami searched up Yandere Dev's new video, Ayano and Amai passed out snacks. Amai brought enough baked goods for all twelve of them to have at least three cookies and two cupcakes, but made some spares in case anyone dropped their food. Ayato had some bags of chips lying around and gave them out to his house guests.

"Ugh Ayato the wifi isn't loading!" The black haired boy looked at the student council president of akadami high, then back at the other ten girls lounging around. "Let's search for the password, you guys can handle yourselves."

Everything was going fine until Megami and Ayato walked away trying to hook up the phone to the wifi. Then the other ten girls finally dropped the "nice and patient" charade.

"Oh god I'm so bored," The substitute teacher sighed. "You've been here for three minutes." Muja replied with a roll of her eyes. "Me want alcohol." "No I'm not carrying you to the car while you're passed out drunk again." "Gimme!" Muja threw the bottle to the delinquent leader mouthing "hide it". Mida pouted and began slapping the nurse pathetically, annoyingly squealing for alcohol.

"O-osoro-chan what is t-that?" The delinquent looked at the small cute girl with a small grin. "Why it's a soda dear, want some?" And as the occultist nodded, Osoro knew she was gonna have a great night as she tried to get the alcohol open.while hopeing well preying to god that what she was thing would work

Amai was dangling a cookie over Kizana, who was laying on the couch. Amai was kneeling in between her legs, smirking as she dangled the pastry in front of the girl. "C'mon I'm hungry!" Kizana was clawing at the air above her, a chocolate chip cookie barely out of her reach. "Ask nicely princess," The purple haired girl scoffed. "I am no princess! I'm a queen so give me the cookie." Amai rolled her eyes and inserted the cookie partly in her mouth. Finally Kizana sat up and snatched the treat from the chef. "Ew gross now it's gayer." "I know you're touching it, it screams homo now." Kizana sighed while plopping the cookie in her mouth. "Luckily I still have two more to torture you with~" Amai smiled as she teased Kizana by waving another goodie in front of her.witch only made the drama queen mad and say off with her head

Kokona watched as her pitiful cousin flailed trying to get a pastry. Eventually Kokona got up from her part of the couch and snatched the cookie from Amai and handed it to her favorite cousin. "Thanks Kokonie!" This prompted the other purple girl to flinch at the stupid nickname she had gotten from a Youtuber. "Never. Call. Me. That. Again." Kizana giggled. "Or what lil cous? I haven't been revealed long enough to have as many silly names as you" She stuck her tongue out. "Call her a salty pretzel, it's my personal nickname~" "AMAI SHUDDUP!" Kokona giggled as she sat next to her cousin who continued to bicker.

"Osana" Hanako squealed. "When are we gonna do something fun?" Osana sighed. "Hanako-chan can you leave, I wanna talk to Ayato and don't need a third wheel." Hanako rolled her eyes and walked away.

"So your friend is trying to flirt with Aishi-kun again?" Hanako saw Asu out of the corner of her eye. "I hate being one of the only single girls here." She muttered. Asu pat the younger girl on the head. "Eh you're young, you'll have a boyfriend soon enough," Asu counted on her fingers, smiling at the young girl. "Or maybe a girlfriend~" Hanako giggled. "Haha, but uh no. None of these people are my kinda date material ya know, anyways. But you know what we can do if we're bored?" Hanako looked at the older girl with mischievous eyes. "We can play matchmaker." The sporty girl smiled as Hanako grabbed the blonde's hand. "We're gonna have an amazing time tonight! Time to see these hopeless loosers fuck!" Asu grinned. "you really know how to lighten a party."

"Aishi-kun do you think everyone is doing fine?" Ayato shrugged at Megami's question. "I mean we left them alone for ten minutes searching for the wifi passcode- WE LEFT THEM ALONE FOR TEN MINUTES!" Ayato ran to the living room as Megami finished loading Youtube.

Ayato was dashing through the hall and skidded to a halt. "Oh god." In the room there was Hanako and Asu screaming at Osana things along the lines of "Fuck her!" repeatedly, Osoro was helping Oka chug a bottle of an alcoholic beverage, Muja was slamming Mida's head against the closest hard object, and Kizana was being shoved by Kokona closer to Amai who was choking the girl with a cookie.all while music blasted from a speaker

Megami stepped out and sighed. "At least they'll be distracted by YouTube in a moment." Ayato shrugged. "How do we get their attention?" "EVERYONE OSANA IS ON THE THUMBNAIL!" Immediately everyone moved over to the phone. Osana was beaming. "Are they adding me? Are they?" She had a grin on her face. let's hope so." Osana Megami started up the video.

KNOCK KNOCK

Ayato paused the video and got up. "Ok, one two three- we have all 11 of you don't we?" She continued counting until she reached the door. When she creaked it open she noticed a boy with a red mane of hair. "Howdy~" The girl, who Ayato recognized as Info-kun purred. "Uh hi Info-kunz, I'd love to talk but I have an event going on." The red head sighed. "Let's cut to the chase. Why can't I join?" The boy gave puppy eyes. Ayato bit her lip. "Well you're not a rival.." "And the prostitute counts as one?" Ayato didn't realize the girls were listening until he heard Kizana screaming swears. "Listen," Ayato began before Info-kun shushed him. "Please? I mean I'm your bestest friend!" no wait that would be ayano" Ayato sighed patting the girl on the head

Eventually the bickering became pointless and Ayato eventually let the other boy in. "It's only one night." Ayano whispered to himself. "I'll live through this."

The other girls eyed Info-kun skeptically (with Kizana giving the girl the middle finger while hugging her cousin protectively), but eventually everyone focused their attention to the video.

The other rivals were clapping for Osana, overjoyed that one of them was going to be included. Info-kun scoffed. he pushed Osana to the floor and laughed. "Big deal! Just another bitch to stab!" he giggled to him self while the others helped Osana up.

"Info-kun!" Ayato growled. "This is a big deal for Najimi-san," "No," Info-kun narrowed her eyes and scowled. 

However without Ayato to govern them, the rivals quickly turned the room back to it's original chaotic state.

Oka was leaning against Osoro, her mind half gone with all the alcohol she consumed. Osoro was almost as red as the occultist but not from being intoxicated. "Someone fucking help me!" She was approached by a certain red head. "You wanted help?" Osoro nodded. "I can't take this cuteness, get her off me!" "Hey Oka?" The girl looked up, her eyes tired and her face red. "This chick looks like an evil demon." Oka immediately hissed and clawed at Osoro's face. "Oh god! Help fucking help!" Info-kun giggled and walked away.most likely to make more trouble

Kokona was sitting next to her cousin, trying to smile. "Gee tonight has been excited, right?" Her cousin rolled her eyes. "Exciting? more like annoying, I mean crazy red head shows up to our calm party and ruins everything-" Amai shoved a treat in the actress's mouth and sighed. "To be fair this place was crazy before Info- kun shows up." Kizana growled with a mouth full of cupcake and tackled Amai.

Mida was still pouting. "Ok I'm sorry I threw away your alcohol, but you shouldn't bring it to a party of minors to begin with." The substitute teacher growled and slapped the other adult. She was put in a headlock, cutting off the irresponsible lady's oxygen.

Hanako and Asu watched in awe. "Asu-senpai! Asu-senpai! Look, they're all being happy! So cute~" "Hanako they're beating each other up. " Hanako bit her lip. "Oh. God matchmaker will be hard." Asu glanced around a bit. "Hanako hide." Hanako raised an eyebrow. "Wha?" "Trust me. We need to duck and hide. I've been here at this school long enough to know what will happen next." Asu grabbed the girl's hand and ducked under a coffee table.

"QUIET YOU IMBECILES!"

The booming sound of the council president's voice got everyone's attention. "Now Ayato of all people invite us to his house, and we all bitch and bitch all of this night. Ayato is in "Now who here is going to go to Ayato and ask for forgiveness or are we going to yell and act like delinquents all of tonight?" "I take major offense to that!" Osoro yelled, currently being smothered by Oka who passed out a couple minutes ago.

Info-kun walked up behind Megami and yanked her hair. "Haha nice speech and all but very very very very borring!" She faked a yawn and pulled a strand of hair out, quickly snapping it in half. "No one will care what the fuck happens, Ayato's to much of a pussy to do anything about this." She paused and quickly dodged a pillow being thrown at her by a tsundere who had just arrived.!" The red head smirked.

"Or what?" She pushed Megami to the ground and walked over to Osana. "What are you going to do about it?" She grabbed the girl by her collar, scowling. "Osana whimpered. "I-info! S-stop!" "Shut up idiot!" She threw Osana to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Everyone (sans Oka who was quietly sleeping) watched in horror.

"Info-kun

Ayato stood in the edge if the living room, just enteres and slightly confused. The red head froze. "Ayato it's not what it looks like!" Ayato narrowed his eyes and growled, runninr. "The red head backed away before finally going to the door and leaving.

"Ayato?" The girl sighed "Megami I'm so sorry this turned out so wrong, and it's my fault-" "Ayato it was fine." Ayato looked upset before being engulfed in a group hug. "Ayato it turned out as perfectly as ever."

Megami was the first to leave. She thanked Ayato for the nice event and wished the girl luck in the following weeks.

Hanako left soon after. Taro had come to walk her home, but not before giving everyone a hug going so far as wakeing up ayano who was asleep to hug her After Hanako went, Asu jogged home.

Osoro's gang stopped by to help walk her home. Osoro ended up carrying Oka with her, saying that their houses were close.

Mida and Muja drove home afterwards. Mida was bragging how she didn't get drunk for once, Muja was in the long old debate of 'How much trouble would I get in if I throw her out the window?'

Kizana took off almost immediately after, taking Amai and Kokona with her. Amai was staying over at Kizana's for a sleepover, and Kokona lived right next to her cousin.

and ayato sent osana back o her house before miss and mister namji noticed there daghter was gone


	24. ayano comes back to school

i go to the bus stop with osana who asks how ayatos shcool was i say good and that ayato told me Geiju wanted to paint me so i have that to do she says okay see you later yan-chan i go to class and lunch where i go to hang out with midori and kuu midori is quite funny even kuu thinks so midori can be smart like when she figured out we live in a game or she can be midori and get her hand stuck in a vending machine iits usually the latter like today she almost ate a leaf she can zone out sometimes last class after i gotto geiju and for about a hour he paints me he finshs and it looks amazing hes a good person after i go home and see mom cooking


	25. she called me mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is writen from Yurei On’nanoko pov   
> cassian is empty demon  
> Alaia. is fun girl  
> Aasha is lust demon  
> Arius is death demon  
> this is deamon and ghost shenigans

i am in what Cassian tells me is the occlut room and that a girl keeps trying to summon them i go to the 3rd floor to wait for ayano she vists me every day shes here she says hi yurei how are you i tell her about cassian and she tells me that the girl is called oka i remeber it to tell cassian i also tell her that asha and arius are fighting a bell rings and she says bye mom and when she leave alaia says yas you have a child!! and hugs me i say yah and we return and see asha siting on top of arius saying haha i win we shake our heads and pull them apart   
bye


	26. ayano intudces oka to the ghosts and demons

its ayano and today i am takeiing oka with me to meet Yurei she is confused so when i lead hher in the bathroom and pull my phone out she says ayano what are we doing i say trust me oka you are going to like this she says okay? i pull my camra on and yurei appaers and oka says what the fuck i say yurei you can show yourself she does and says hello ayano chan and ayanos freind i say yurei meet oka oka meet yurei oka says uhm what is she i say she is a ghost oka puts her hand therew her and says wow how and the bells rings and i say okay so say bye i got to gowe do and leave


	27. so im a cat

today ayano turned into a cat and is geting passed around by everyone  
taro: wait our telling me this is ayano he picks her up and says too the libary for studys! and head pats  
osana: oh look at ou our so cute and fluffy and ohhh so cute ahhh i must squish she proceeds to take a millon pictures  
amai: oh look how cute are ou hungery she proceeds to put a tiny boneet on ayano and let her taste test somethings and takes pictures  
kizana:puts a crown on her and says all hail queen cat than the drama club proceeds to dress her up in cat clouths  
oka:ayano watchs intently as she summons demons and occanisnly helps by grabing things   
asu:ayano meows to cheer her on while she works out and cuddles her after the work out  
muja:cuddles who evercomes in and helps muja by nugeing bandgaes and medicne for her  
osoro:she ocassinaly pats ayanos head saying how in the world did this happen  
mida:she keeps ayano on her desk and says anyone who gets a good grade can pet her   
hanako:keeps her in her bag and snuggles her  
megami:had her in her lap and ayano joins the meeting  
Yurei :my child how are you a cat whatever its been a while since ive seen a cat  
midori:such a cute kitten she proceeds to let her sit on her head  
Geiju Tsuka: ayano sits on a stool and the art club paints her   
Gema Taku:they let her watch them work  
Uekiya Engeika:she puts a little flower on ayano and she follows her around while uekiya walks around   
Budo Masuta:ayano cheers or meows for budo while he fights  
Miyuji Shan: ayano has fun litsinting to the Strawberry Thieves and let muyuji put a pin for there band on the clouths she was whereing  
Fureddo Jonzu:the photo club had a photo shoot   
Kaga Kusha:they tried and failed turning ayano back into a human  
at the end of the day ayano turned back into a human


	28. shes back

lareuns back heres how the rivels and club leaders react  
taro: save me i dont like this  
ayano: i hate this why why she proceeds to stay with yurei all day  
osana:nope i am staying with musme  
amai:uhm would you like a cupcake (please dont kill me)  
kizana:oh no i have to warn kokana  
oka:no nononono she locks the club doors and turns the lights off while the club hides under the chairs when she passes by  
asu: runs away  
muja:quickly hides all of the neddles and medice  
osoro: yells to her gang quick behind the wall when they see her  
mida:slowly leaves and queitly shuts the door and than runs the staff room to warn the others hanako: slinks down in her chair  
megami: all of the student concl hides by presing agaist the walls and not awensering  
midori:leaves the roof imeddilty  
Geiju Tsuka: puts a sign that says club closed  
Gema Taku: leaves shcool  
Uekiya Engeika: hides the shears and chainsaw and locks herself in the garden shed with the garden tools and key Budo Masuta:he- no  
Miyuji Shan: no no no your not aloud in here Fureddo Jonzu:no no quick use the flash Kaga Kusha: everyone locks doors and pressed there bodys agaist the door  
kokana: ahaaaahhhh save me i dont wanna die again save mee she curls up in a ball in the locker room and crys for the rest of the day


	29. the party in the dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in my au the shcool has dorms and ayano switchs between her house and the dorms  
> in my au amy yesarchive house amy and emma are the creators of this universe amy is the one who handles it mostly and any charcter who lives in my univere can call on emma katlain and amy for help okay good  
> mida and mido are still perves but less so

today everyone was able to convice ayano the person who got a big part of the dorm for herself to let them have a dorm party ayano did not know what this was she only knew students would be in her room for some hours most of them showed up with stuff taro brought candys osana brought tangrines amai brought cupcaes and cookies kizanza brought well she said she brought herself oka brought a small cross because of what ayano showed her asu brought a bean bag chair muja: baked cookies osoro: was able to smuggle in fire ball brownies the others did not after ward ayano said okay what do we do? kizana says t or d people nod and say sure taro you first lets summon molly ayano says fine and say molly and molly says whatttttt ayano says well can you do alchol molly says sure and makes a bar set up taro starts ayano: t or d dare taro says uhm i dare you to kiss me maybe please ayano proceeds to lean over and peack him on the cheek taro rubs his cheek and blushs furoisly while ayano tilts her head and taro gets a Royal Blush Cocktailand hands ayano a lemon drop fizz osana:truth ayano says do you love cats osana says yes yes i do and molly gives osana a moring orange drink amai:truth osana says why do you always smell like cake amai says i have no idea she gets a cake batter martini kizana:dare amai says take a bite out of this stick of butter amai pulls a stick of butter from her apron and kianza takes a bite and gags and gets a high drama from molly along with looks of pity oka:truth kizana says have you met a demon yet oka says i think so and gets a blue devil asu: dare oka says lick the wall or table your choice asu looks at ayano to says are you gonna let this happen asu also says you do know ayano probly keeps blood on her wall right? i choice table she proceeds to lick the table and get handed a pomagrante cosmo muja:dare asu says while spiting out table i dare you to kiss your partener or crush muja procceds to kiss mida and everyone other than ayano gasps and ayano says what i thoutht everyone knew there married at this mida and muja show rings muja gets a nurse cocktail mida:dare muja says i dare you to go at least one day with out alchol mida crys at this osoro: dare mida says drink a whole bottle of champane hanako: truth osoro says how da fuck old you hanako says 16 and gets a Candy Apple Martini megami:truth is blue your real hair megami nods and gets a hawai blue midori: dare magami says on on the cat suit thingy she does and gets a mocktail info chan dare midori says eat one of the sticks of butter amai has in her pocket info proceeds to gags ayano says is this over for i want to sleep kizana says no we are sleeping here and unfolds a bag so does everyone else ayano says okay? taro you can take my bed she pulls out a drarw and says hanako you can sleep on the drawer bed mida muja share the bottem window couch kizana you can sleep on the top bunk osana you can sleep on the other window futon asu you can sleep on the beanbag osoro you can sleep on pouf oka you sleep on the other pouf amai you can sleep on the couch ill sleep on the floor everyone aggresa and goes to there desinnated sectoins and sleeps


	30. moveing in

today after ayanos sleepover the rivels and some of the leaders asked if they could live there because she had the largest dorm and ayano nodded and they started packing and buliding and soon there was 15 beds most of them bunks and still room for a lot of stuff everyone soon thanks ayano and she is very confused because the rivels are now decrating her room and said ayano you have all this space yet you keep the walls plain and no decor


	31. a normal day at akadami high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayano:  
> osana:  
> amai:  
> kizana:  
> oka:  
> asu:  
> muji:  
> mida:  
> osoro:  
> hanako:  
> megami:  
> nfo chan:  
> geiju:  
> gema:  
> uekiya:  
> budo:  
> miyuii:  
> furredo:  
> kaga:  
> midori:  
> yurer:

mornig  
taro is asleep ayano is siting in her bed osana yelling at everyone to wake up than pretending she doesnt care about them while they stampede to class amai hands everyone a cinnamon roll on there way out shoveing one in her mouths and runing kizana twirls around them to get there first oka is attempting not to get trampled asu is runnig for her life muja is pushed in to her office and takes a seat on her swivel chair mida runs to the staff room and trys getting all her papers osoro attempts to get to the brick hut but fails and gets shoved into a class room hanako is slowly walkig megami is direting trafic Geiju is covered in paint and trying to wash it off gema is playing his game uekiya is dreamingg budo is tires myuji is blasting music to wake everyone up furredo is already in class kaga is being kaga midori is being midori

class  
taro is studying ayano is also studying osana is being bored and people are triping on her hair amai is handing out the sweets than passes out kizana is starteing a rebailan oka is creeping her teacher out asu is figiting muja is overwheled mida is bored osoro just left and escaped and is now hideing hanako is regerting moveing her grade megami is tired geiju is comtiplting life gema is playing his game uekiya is still sleepy budo is awake at least myuji is huming furredo is bored kaga is being kaga and midori is being insane midori

club time

taro is just at the fountain ayano is talking to yurei than leting geijju paint her osana is attempting to get taro to sociallize amai is cooking kizana is danceing okais summoning demons asu in runing muja is doing work mida is takeing a break osoro is trying to get the idoits of her gang to be a gang hanako is clinging to taro megami is in concil geiju is painting ayano gema is working on his game uekiya is planting budo is fightig myuji is playing gutair furredo is takeing pictures kaga is being kaga midori is danceing on the roof

lunch peroid 

taro is eating obento and trying not to drop it ayano is eating somen that she made osana is eating Onigiri amai is eating Konpeitō gummys kizana is eating Congee in a prop tree oka is eating fried Teriyaki asu is eating udon mida and muja are eating Oshi-Zushi together Namagashi osoro is hideing in a emtepy trash can that doesnt get used eating these Natto hanako is eating this megamis faverite food is unigeiju is licking his fingers from his Momiji manjū gema is eating Monaka while working uekiya is eating Botamochi budo is eatig his ramen myuji is finshing her soba mujiy ate castella furredo has a slice of honey toast in his mouth kaga is eating anpan filled with red rice midori is eating onigiri

end of day  
everyone is stampeding to ayanos dorm


	32. okay

okay nice decor but can i ask where you got the bars sign osoro says uh i might have stolen it ayano facepalms and says you cant keep that osroro relpys with yes yes i can because i have the god on my side or would you like to erased from the code ayano says fine fine ya know what fine


	33. Chapter 33

tamshi teloports me to ayano and says i just inhaled a entire can of febreze and im tripen balls right now i say oh my god why would you do that she says better question is why am still alive i say because we are imortal also plot plot also stop doing that i say okay your all mostly aware so i have to go help someone bye agh


	34. ask and dare

ava here i got yandere sim to agree to let me film


End file.
